Please be my valentine, forever
by Angelofmorning
Summary: "Pansy jag tänker aldrig och då menar jag aldrig gifta mig med dig. Jag har hittat någon annan." "Vem då!" Ja vem är det Draco har valt? på festen får Pansy sitt svar och hon kan inte säga att hon inte blev förvånad.


**Alla hjärtans dag**

**Draco**

Om jag måste välja en dag som är den värsta dagen på året så måste det vara alla hjärtans dag. Vad är mer hemskt än par bildningar i mängd? Och i år verkar det vara en epidemi som går.

Vart jag än vänder mig så är det något par som står och hånglar.

"Hej Draco" kuttrar någon bakom mig.

"Vad är det Pansy?" Jag kan inte fatta hur en människa orkar kuttra sådär.

"Vad gör du Draco?" Fortfarande kuttrande.

Jag viftar bort några rosa pappers hjärtan som faller från taket.

"Hur så?" Jag har upptäckt att om man svarar med en fråga så tröttnar hon rätt så fort. Det vill säga hon brukar göra det.

"Jag bara undrar. Tänkte om du ska göra något speciell?" Kutter, kutter, kutter.

"Nej vadårå?"

"Det är ju fest i kväll. Har du någon att gå med?"

"Nej. Skulle jag det?"

Hon fnittrar till.

"Aa det tycker jag väl. Jag är ledig." Förbannade kutter, hon kuttrar ju värre än en duva.

"Jaså det är du. Och om jag inte tänker gå?" Jag börjar gå mot förvandlingslektionen.

"Klart du ska gå. Varför inte?" Kutter och halvspringande steg från henne ekar ovanligt högt.

"För att jag inte vill?" Jag börjar bli lite irriterad nu.

"Klart du vill. Alla kommer ju vara där."

Ja juste, tänker jag, alla. Du, jag, Potter... Du... Harry... Jag...

"Va?" Jag hörde inte det sista hon sa.

"Du måste ju någon gång avslöja vår förlovning och ikväll så är ju bästa tillfället." upprepar hon.

Förlovning? Vår? Din och min? FÖRLOVNING?

"Vadå för någonting?" Frågar jag av alla de intelligenta frågor jag kunnat fråga.

"Men Draco då..." kutter, kutter och en knuff på min arm. "Jag har ju sett ringen. Klart den är till mig."

Vadå klart? Vill jag fråga.

"Eh jaha...?"

"Så nu är det avklarat. Åhh så kul det kommer bli. Åå jag måste leta reda på Amelia och fråga vad hon tycker jag ska ha för klänning."

"Va!" Alla runt omkring i korridoren vänder sig om och stirrar på mig.

Vad hände nyss? Brukar det inte ingå en fråga? Typ som: Vill du gifta dig med mig? Eller har jag missuppfattat det hela med giftermål?

Jag vill ju inte ha Pansy.

Jag vill ju ha...

**Harry**

Avundsjuk sitter jag och stirrar på alla de kyssandes par. Varför är inte jag en av dem? Jag vill ju vara det.

"Hej Harry!" Ron dimper ner bredvid mig och drar ner Hermione i sitt knä. Måste de hålla på så framför mig? Och på Alla hjärtans dag?

Ja tydligen så måste de göra det.

"Ska du på festen ikväll?"

Ska jag det? Får jag tänka efter en stund.

"Ja det ska jag väl", svarar jag tillslut.

"Å så kul. Vi med" fnittrar hon.

Yippie, tänkte jag surt. Fest precis vad jag behöver. Ännu mer par och Malfoy.

Det måste verkligen vara någon som vill att jag ska vara olycklig för resten av mitt liv.

"Har du hittat någon du vill gå med då?" En typisk fråga på en sån här dag. Och en typisk fråga när man inte har ett vettigt svar eller i alla fall inget svar som de andra vill höra. Särskilt inget svar som Hermione och Ron vill höra.

Hur kan man tala om för någon, allrahelst sina bästa kompisar, att sin allra högsta önskan är att gå på festen med Draco Malfoy! Hur tusan säger man en sån sak? Då är det bättre att hålla tyst.

"Nej det har jag väl inte."

"Ginny då? Hon skulle nog gärna gå med dig." Hermione för en mördande blick från Ron av de uttalade orden. "Men Ron kom igen! Det är Harry vi pratar om vad tror du att han tänker göra? Han tycker ju om Ginny."

"Jaja, okej då."

Jaha då är man tvungen att bjuda med sig Ginny annars kommer man få ett _"Vad tusan är fel med min syster då?"_

"Vart ska du Harry?" Frågar Hermione när jag reser på mig.

"Ja tydligen ska jag bjuda ut Ginny och sen ska jag käka lunch och sen så går jag ut tills det är dags att byta om."

Med tunga steg går jag upp mot vårt uppehållsrum och hoppas innerligt att hon inte är där. Och jag får som jag vill för hon är inte i vårt uppehållsrum för helt plötsligt står hon vid min sida och tittar lyckligt upp på mig.

"Öhh... Hej?"

"Hej Harry." Leendet hon ger mig är större än Cheshire-kattens. Ni vet, katten i Alice i underlandet.

"Jo Ginny..."

"Jaaa?"

"Jag undrar bara om du har någon att gå med i kväll eller om du vill gå med mig?"

"Ja det vill jag väl."

Väl? Aja tjejer vill antagligen inte vara för _på_ eller något sånt.

"Okej men då ses vi sen då." Jag får till ett strålande leende också. Jag vänder mig om och hoppas att hon inte ska följa efter mig för jag vill äta själv. Och jag har tur, hon följer inte efter. Under tiden jag går till storasalen så hoppas jag att det inte är så mycket folk där.

Sorlet från matsalen är öronbedövande. Man kan ju inte ha turen med sig hela tiden eller ha någon tur överhuvudtaget. Eftersom jag inte vill umgås med människor just nu så tar jag bara några smörgåsar och går ut. Att alla sitter inne och äter, varför går de inte ut idag när det är så soligt ute?

Jag får svar på min fråga när jag öppnar portarna och den tropiska värmen slår emot mig. Ja okej den är inte tropisk då men det är i alla fall varmt, fyrtio grader allra minst.

Med smörgåsarna fortfarande i min hand krånglar jag av mig min svarta klädnad och viker upp ärmarna på min vita skjorta.

Medan jag står och tuggar på min smörgås funderar jag på om jag ska lägga mig mitt på gräsmattan i solen eller om jag ska lägga mig i skuggan av träden. Svårt att välja... men om jag lägger mig först i solen och sen kan jag ju flytta mig om det blir för varmt eller tvärt om. Svåra beslut jag har.

Jag suckar men hinner inte bestämma mig innan jag upptäcker någon idiot som sitter i sin klädnad med huvan uppdragen. Men jag kan inte se vem det är för huvan kastar skugga över hela ansiktet.

Jag tuggar fundersamt på min macka och undrar om jag ska påpeka för idioten i klädnaden att han eller hon kommer dö av värmeslag. Tänk om han/hon redan har dött av värme slag? Jag orkar inte ens gå och kolla i fall det är så eller inte och tre minuter senare så behöver jag inte fundera längre på om personen är död eller inte för han/hon vänder på sig och när jag möter HANS ögon känns det som om jag missat ett trappsteg och faller tre meter. Det är Malfoy som är idioten med huvan uppdragen.

"Malfoy du vet att du kommer dö av värmeslag om du envisas med att ha på dig klädnaden", hör jag mig själv säga.

Dracos ögon smalnar och tittar fundersamt på mig.

"Jag gömmer mig, så jag kommer envisas med att ha på mig klädnaden", Svarar han. "Och om jag dör av värmeslag så blir du väl glad, en fiende mindre. Det känns väl bra Potter?"

Jag har lust att skrika _"Nej, jag blir inte glad då_" men jag håller tyst och äter upp det sista av min smörgås.

Helt plötsligt ställer sig Malfoy upp och går snabbt fram till mig. Jag gör mig beredd på att dra fram min stav. Men till min förvåning så gör han något helt annat än att försöka attackera mig han tar av sig sin klädnad och kastar den i gräset.

"Är du nöjd nu Potter? Eller vill du som den idiot du är att jag ska ta av mig ännu mer kläder?"

Ett _JA_ leker på min tunga men orden nuddar bara tungspetsen innan orden försvinner och ersätts av:

"Nej, nu kommer jag ju inte få se din dödakropp."

Draco mumlar något i stil med _"Idiotiska Gryffindorare"_.

Han tar upp sin klädnad och sätter på sig den igen.

"Flytta på dig Potter!" Säger han utan att vänta på att jag ska flytta på mig utan knuffar mig bara åt sidan.

Helt plötsligt har jag inte lust att stanna kvar här ute.

**Kväll:**

Harry har precis hittat Ginny bland alla människor i storasalen och han kan inte neka att hon ser väldigt bra ut i den ljusrosa tajta klänningen.

"Hej Harry", hon ler att av sina charmigaste leenden.

"Jasså Potter, du går med mini wesslan."

"Ja och du går med sjukdomen." Kontrar Harry och tittar på Pansy som dykt upp bakom Draco.

"Pansy för sjuhundraelfte gången jag är inte här med dig!"

"Men… Men vore det inte lite konstigt om du inte gick med dig fästmö?"

Harry tittar chockat på Draco ett par minuter innan han vänder sig om och försöker sicksacka sig genom alla personer som samlats runt dem. Han misslyckas grovt då ingen vill släppa förbi honom och han får stå kvar inne i cirkeln som bildats.

"Pansy jag säger detta en gång till och jag säger det sakta så att du förstår. Jag. Tänker. Inte. Gifta. Mig. Med. Dig!"

"Vad är det du säger?"

"Är du helt dum i huvudet?"

"Men du har ju ringen och allt. Du måste ju ha fått den från din far för att du ska gifta dig med mig."

"Ja jag har ringen. Ja jag har fått den från min far, men den fick jag bara för att han tvingar mig att hitta någon tills idag om jag inte hittar någon så måste jag gifta mig med dig."

"Och du har inte hittat någon", Hon skiner upp.

"Pansy jag tänker aldrig och då menar jag aldrig gifta mig med dig. Jag har hittat någon annan."

"Vem då?"

"Jag hade inte tänkt göra det här." Draco tar fram den lilla asken ur sin ficka och öppnar asken sakta. Han tar upp den lilla ringen och studerar den. Den är av det finaste vitaguld som går att hitta och den bildar en perfekt cirkel och representerar evighet. Tre små gröna stenar sitter på en rad. Hela ringen representerar Slytherin och har funnits med i generationer. Inuti ringen är en orm ingraverad och den följer hela cirkeln runt och vilar sitt huvud på sin svansspets. Ormensöga har också en liten smaragd sten.

Draco har ringens tvilling på sitt eget finger. Han satte på sig den innan festen.

Alla väntar spänt på vad som ska hända. Med en liten suck knyter han handen runt ringen och vänder sig om fortfarande med blicken sänkt.

Harry väntar lika spänt som resten av salen för att se vad som kommer att hända. Han är mer spänd på vem som Draco valt att gifta sig med och han håller ett krampaktigt tag om sin stav beredd på att förhäxa den personen.

Förvånat möter han de grå ögonen, blinkar till och tittar sig omkring för att se om det är någon annan som Draco tittar på. Men nej det är han som Slytherinaren fokuserar på.

"Harry?" Denna gång hoppar Harry till av förvåning. Han har stora problem med att smälta allt som händer. Kommer Draco bara att be honom att dra åt skogen för att han står i vägen för den tjej som Draco valt ut? Men varför kallade Draco honom vid förnamn?

"Harry?" Draco närmar honom försiktigt och tittar sig nervöst omkring. Väl framme vid Harry faller Draco ner på knä och fokuserar blicken på ringen som han snurrar mellan sin tumme och sitt pekfinger. När Draco efter en stund lyfter blicken och håller kvar de gröna ögonen med sin blick flämtar hela publiken till.

"Harry vill du gifta dig med mig?"

"Skojar du med mig?" Det är genast svårare att andas och det bildas en klump i halsen

"Är det han som du har valt? Är det den personen som kommer få bära den där värdefulla ringen?" I Pansys uttryck går bara avsmak att läsa. Om hon känner avundsjuka och ilska så döljer hon det väl.

"Och varför skulle jag ha valt dig?" Morrar Draco lågt och tittar ner i golvet.

"För att jag är renblodig!"

"Och det är kanske just därför jag inte väljer dig! Plus att man ska välja någon av kärlek."

Harry börjar rodna och känner sig väldigt obekväm med alla blickarna.

"Harry vad ska det här betyda!" Ron och Hermione har lyckats tränga sig fram och de båda ser inte särskilt glada ut.

"Jag…", börjar han som svar men hinner inte längre.

"Hur understår du dig?" Fräser Hermione och tittar ner på Draco.

Harry ser hur Draco spänner sin käke och hur blicken mörknar. Utan att tänka på vad han gör sjunker han ner på knä han med. Med en darrande hand fäster han en blond hårslinga bakom dennes öra.

"Draco menar du allvar med detta?"

"Ja det gör jag. Jag har funderat på detta länge. Eftersom jag måste gifta mig så tycker jag att jag ska göra det av kärlek och med någon som jag vill ha."

Om den blonde sökaren skulle tittar upp i det ögonblicket skulle han se det lyckliga leendet som Harry ger honom. Med en hand tvingar han mjukt upp Dracos ansikte så att han kan kyssa honom.

Det är en mjuk och försiktig kyss. Läppar och tungor som för första gången smakar på varandra.

Ingen i publiken kommer på tanken att protestera när de ser deras läppar mötas. Och om det är någon som vill protestera så har de inte förmågan att göra det just nu.

Draco trär ringen på Harrys finger.

"Nu är du min. För alltid." Mumlar Harry mot Dracos öra och kysser honom i nacken.


End file.
